


Refuge

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown isn’t afraid of Smokescreen looking at him. At least not right then.</p><p><b>Note:</b> Written for the prompt Refuge - by Ayngelcat. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayngelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/gifts).



> **Continuity:** G1  
>  **Warnings:** smutty, sort of fluff, and a bit sappy, implied smut (sticky  & p’n’p)  
>  **Pairing:** Smokescreen/Breakdown  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty *glomps* Thank you so much for the edits!
> 
>  **Note:** Written for the prompt Refuge - by Ayngelcat. :)

Breakdown wrapped his arms tighter around Smokescreen’s neck and pressed the other closer.

They moved together, slowly, sensually. The Decepticon’s purple optics were dimmed, glancing up at the blue orbs above him.

Breakdown’s vision was hazy, but even if he focused, he wouldn’t have cared.

Right now, with the physical pleasure, the feeling of being filled dampening his thoughts, and the emotions travelling across the interface, Breakdown was relaxed.

His time with Smokescreen, being intimate like this, it was the only time he was completely sane. When his paranoia didn’t stir, and he felt completely safe.

Breakdown’s optics flickered, and he arched up, moaning. One of his hands let go, released the tight grip of the arm around his neck to trace the Autobot’s face. He tugged Smokescreen closer, and kissed him.

It was a slow, gentle, but also desperate kiss.

There was no way Breakdown could make Smokescreen understand just how much he did for him. What this short time with him meant to him.

Breakdown whimpered, and then he tensed at the words whispered against his lips. “I know.”

The emotions were so much, it almost hurt.

Breakdown smiled.


End file.
